Mist in Konoha
by flyingfireninjasword
Summary: A team of mist genin meet up with Team 7 from Konoha. Read as they grow up together. Warning: Starts out slow,but gets to Oh Snap! levels, but we need reviews for insperation! Romance comes after a few chapters: SakuSasu, NaruHin, GaaraOC, slight InoOC
1. Chapter 1

**Mist in Konoha**

**Disclaimer:**

**Flyingninjaassassin: I sooo own Naruto!**

**Firesword: No you don't!**

**Flyingninjaassassin: I don't?**

**Firesword: … No**

**Flyingninjaassassin: Oh… my bad…**

**Firesword: … (rolling eyes)… anywho enjoy our story… it's our first one…**

**Chapter 1 – In New Hands**

Katsu, Hana, and Kasumi laughed quietly at a joke Katsu told. Katsu was about to say something else when they heard rustling in the bushes below them. A blond boy wearing bright orange clothes walked into the clearing beneath the three ninjas above in the trees. Another boy followed the first; this one had raven black hair. An old man with a bottle in hand walked a little cautiously behind the two boys. Then a pink haired girl followed closely behind the man. The blond boy turned to look at the others "Hey, where's Kakashi sensei!" he said loudly. The raven haired boy hit him upside the head. "Keep it down baka!"

The ninjas above looked at each other and nodded. It was time. They dropped silently from the trees to the ground making a circle around the group. The blond boy jumped with a yell. The girl and the man also gave a yell of surprise. The raven haired boy on the other hand just stared at them with cold eyes. "Not another ambush." The man said in a pained voice seeing the group's headbands with the hidden mist village symbol on them. The group tensed staring at the boy and two girls, ready. "Not an ambush." The mist boy said with a slight smile on his lips. "Took you long enough." The girl with long dark brown hair said, also smiling slightly. "What do you mean!" the blond yelled. "Naruto keep it down." A silver haired man walked into the clearing behind the mist girl with blond hair. "I am sorry, we ran into some difficulty. I am Kakashi. I understand that you are to take Tazuna the rest of the way?" The three mist ninjas nodded together. "That is Naruto," Kakashi pointed to the blond. "Sasuke," the raven haired boy, "Sakura and Tazuna." The girl with pink hair and the old man. The mist ninjas nodded again. "I am Katsu," said the boy "that is Hana," the blond girl "and Kasumi." The brunette. Kakashi nodded but looked puzzled. "Where is your sensei?" The mist ninjas looked at each other. "He's around here somewhere, he always is." Hana said with a laugh. The other two smiled. "Maybe we should accompany you to make sure Tazuna's safety. You not having a sensei along, things could get bad-"

"We can handle this Kakashi, besides our sensei isn't that far off." Katsu said taking a step towards Tazuna who looked afraid. "I don't think you know what is going on here-" Kakashi was interrupted by Hana. "Let me guess, um Gato is after him, he needs a safe route home, right?" Hana said "We do live in the land of mist; Gato isn't a new name to us." Hana finished with slight mockery in her voice. "We should get going." Katsu said taking another step. Kakashi nodded to Tazuna, he went with the three new ninjas. Tazuna could hear Naruto's complaining as he walked farther and farther away from the ninjas he knew and trusted. With every step he felt less and less safe in the mysterious ninja's hands. Little did he know that danger was just around the corner… literally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Take Back**

It was quiet walking with the three mist ninjas, the total opposite of the others. Tazuna sighed for the millionth time that day. The girl named Kasumi stopped and stared him in the eye. "What do you want?!" she said shortly. Tazuna startled by the sudden gesture stared wide eyed at her. "Be nice to the man Kasumi," Hana said as she started walking again. Kasumi turned with a final glare at Tazuna. "But he has sighed about a million times today. I swear if we don't get to sensei soon I will do some damage!" The boy named Katsu just smiled at the girls. "Don't mind her, she is usually quite calm." Katsu said to Tazuna as they walked. "She's just on edge because of the mission." Tazuna eager for conversation asked, "How long have you all known each other?" Katsu looked a little shocked at this question but recovered quickly. "Well, Kasumi and I have known each other ever since we were born. And Hana, well she just kind of showed up when we were all 8 years old. So we all became fast friends." Tazuna listened and said quietly. "Wow, that's quite a relationship." He paused. "It's amazing you were all put in the same group-" "Well," Katsu interrupted, "We get to choose our groups. You see in the Land of the Mist our 'graduation exam' you could say is a sort of preliminaries between students." Tazuna looked confused. "About 10 years ago they had to change the graduation exam because it was considered 'barbaric'. They had a kind of 'killing spree' between classmates. Now they just have fights between two and they fight it off, the winner goes to the next round. They do that until they have two teams or six students left. Then they are the graduating teams." Katsu finished with a smile. Tazuna looked appalled. "So, um… you fight to the… um… death?" he asked shakily. Katsu nodded "Pretty much, sometimes they stop the fight before that happens, but you know," Katsu smiled "Accidents do happen." "So, did you-" Tazuna was cut off by the looks on the ninjas faces. They had all stopped walking and were looking in the same direction. He was about to ask what it was when he heard a rustling in the bushes to his left. He saw the three mist ninjas tense. Katsu stepped in front of him. Tazuna was getting frightened. Then all of a sudden Kakashi appeared out of the bushes. The mist ninjas didn't relax their stances. The three Konoha genin followed their sensei and saw the mist ninjas with Tazuna. "Lost?" Kasumi said coldly. Kakashi shook his head. "No, but it seems you are-" Kasumi, Hana and Katsu exchanged quick glances. "You are not going in the direction of Tazuna's village." Kakashi looked at the mist ninjas in turn. "You don't with to take Tazuna safely home-" "Then what are we doing if you're so smart?" Hana said slightly laughing. Kasumi and Katsu smiled at this. Kakashi didn't react. "I don't know, but it can't be good, I feel a lot of evil charka in this forest and you are headed for its source. I am sure of it. Now if you would be so kind as to hand Tazuna over so we can finish our job." "What have you been doing, following us for two days?!" Kasumi asked with anger. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Yes" he said simply. The mist ninjas made a wall between the Konoha ninjas and Tazuna. "Suit yourselves" Kakashi moved with lightening speed. He jumped behind the ninjas and knocked them out by hitting a nerve at the back of their necks. The last thing they saw was Tazuna leaving with Kakashi and his genin.


End file.
